Une pour deux
by M.L Casper
Summary: [AU] Emma et Ava sont sœurs jumelles, et quand Ava demande à sa sœur d'aller à un rendez-vous à sa place, Emma voit en la personne de Regina la chance d'être enfin heureuse. Mais elle devra choisir entre la femme de sa vie et sa sœur, qui choisira-t-elle ? Swan Queen.
1. Chapter 1

salut tout le monde, me revoilà avec une nouvelle fic appelé Une pour deux, celle ci est AU et évidement est un SQ. j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. pour l'instant le rated est K+ mais peut changer au cours des chapitres. je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster, ni combien de chapitre fera cette fic. enfin voilà bonne lecture.

* * *

Une pour deux chapitre 1

Pov Emma

J'attendais depuis plusieurs minutes en me demandant ce que je faisais là. Encore une fois, ma sœur avait réussit à me convaincre d'aller à un rencard à sa place. Le décor était placé, moi dans une superbe robe rouge qui m'avais coûté la peau des fesses, un restaurant gastronomique où beaucoup de couple se retrouvaient, ainsi qu'un violoniste qui nous jouait une version des « jeux interdits », et moi, Emma Swan célibataire endurci. Tout pour un rendez-vous exceptionnel. Enfin si ce n'est que ce rendez-vous en question soit pour ma gloire. Mais non, ma sœur m'avait pour la… je ne sais plus combien de fois, demandé, ou je dirais exigé de me rendre à son rendez-vous, pour selon ces termes, être sûre que ça vaut le coup ! Enfin bref, toujours est-il que j'attendais avec une grande appréhension que la prochaine victime de ma sœur arrive. Non que victime soit vraiment un terme approprié, les femmes avec qui ma sœur couchait étaient plus que consentantes, mais c'était toujours à moi de me coltiner ces rendez-vous post-coïtale.

J'aurai très bien pu lui dire non, d'ailleurs, je le lui ai dit une bonne douzaine de fois avant de finalement accepter. Mais bon, elle a tendance à trouver les bons arguments pour me faire faire tout et n'importe quoi. Et donc, à l'âge de quatorze ans, je me suis retrouvé à participer à un concours de miss, à seize ans, j'ai passé son permis de conduire, vu qu'elle l'avait raté deux fois, et j'ai aussi passé ces examens au rattrapage pour qu'elle puisse obtenir son diplôme. Et tout ça parce qu'on a eu le malheur d'être sœur jumelle. Malgré le fait que nous soyons monozygotes*, question caractère, nous sommes à l'opposé l'une de l'autre. Alors que je suis de nature calme et réfléchi, Ava elle est une pile électrique, impossible pour elle de tenir en place plus de cinq minutes, c'est aussi pour ça qu'elle a du mal à rester concentré, et qu'elle a toujours eu plus de difficulté que moi pour les études. Alors que je suis de nature romantique recherchant le grand amour, ma sœur collectionne les conquêtes comme on collectionne les timbres. Je ne sais pas s'il reste une seule femme dans cette ville avec qui ma sœur n'a pas couché. Peut être la femme avec qui j'ai rendez vous ce soir, vu que la seule chose que je sais d'elle c'est son pseudo Evil Queen, il n'y avait même pas une photo avec son profil, c'est aussi pour cette raison qu'Ava ma demandé d'y aller à sa place. Son argument pour me convaincre ? « Toi tu es flic, donc si tu tombe sur une psychopathe, tu pourras te défendre » ben voyons !

J'étais toujours plongé dans mes pensées, quand je sentie une main se poser sur mon épaule et une belle voix suave prononcer mon nom:

— Emma Swan ?

Je me tournais vers cette voix, et rencontrais de magnifiques yeux noisette qui exprimaient une interrogation, s'attendant surement à ce que je réponde :

— Euh oui c'est moi, et vous devez être Evil Queen ?

— C'est exact, mais vous pouvez m'appeler Regina.

Je me levais pour prendre la main qu'elle me tendait, et je sentis une nuée de papillon dans mon ventre, ainsi que mon cœur sortir de ma poitrine alors qu'elle me faisait le plus beau sourire de tout les temps. Finalement cette soirée ne s'annonçait pas si mal.

Pov Regina.

J'étais en train d'essayer la troisième robes que j'avais acheté cet après midi, pour mon rendez vous de ce soir, et encore une fois, j'allais l'enlever pour en essayer une autre. Mon amie Tink de son vrai nom Rose, s'amusait de me voir faire l'allé retour de ma penderie, au miroir qui se trouvait à côté de ma fenêtre. Dire que j'étais nerveuse, était un euphémisme, j'étais terrifié. Je n'avais pas eu de rendez vous depuis très longtemps, et de savoir que j'allai rencontrer Emma Swan en vrai et non derrière un écran d'ordinateur, me rendais d'autant plus nerveuse que je ne l'étais quand j'avais accepté de la rencontrer en vrai.

— Je vais annuler, dis-je plus pour moi-même que pour Tink.

— Il n'en est pas question Regina, tu iras à ce dîné même si je dois t'y conduire moi-même, me dit-elle avec un regard sévère.

— Mais je n'ai rien à me mettre.

— Tu te fiche de moi ? Tu as acheter quasiment tout le magasin, si je ne t'avais pas arrêté, on aurait dû prendre une remorque pour tout tes paquets.

Je lui fis une moue boudeuse pour lui montrer mon désaccord auquel elle répondit en levant les yeux au ciel :

— Tu sais qu'il n'y a que ton fils pour me faire craquer avec une bouille pareil ?

— Justement, Henri a besoin de moi, il ne comprendra pas pourquoi sa mère sort sans lui, je ferai mieux de rester avec lui.

— Cherche pas des excuses, c'est moi qui le garde, il ne remarquera même pas que tu n'es pas là.

— Merci beaucoup, me vexais-je.

Mais elle n'avait pas tout à fait tord, quand elle était dans la même pièce que mon fils, plus rien n'existait d'autre que Tink, Henri ne l'aimait pas, non il l'adorait. Et c'était réciproque, c'est pourquoi, elle était une des rares personnes à qui je laissais mon petit garçon, sinon, il était toujours avec moi.

— Bon, tu vas mettre celle-ci, me dit Tink en me tendant une robe noire.

Il est vrai que cette robe était magnifique, malgré son prix exorbitant, 3000 $ quand même, je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de l'acheter, ainsi que d'autres robes que je ne mettrais sans doute jamais. Allant dans mon dressing pour l'enfiler, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser à un moyen pour annuler mon rendez vous, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue, pas avec Tink dans les parages. D'une certaine manière, je lui en été reconnaissante, sans elle je n'aurais jamais parlé avec Emma. C'était elle qui m'avait inscrite sur un site de rencontre, à mon insu et avec l'aide de mon fils. J'avais d'abord été très en colère, qu'elle se mêle ainsi de ma vie privé, mais par la suite, je m'étais prêté au jeu. C'est Henri qui avait pointé sur le profil d'Emma, en me disant qu'une femme policière était forcément quelqu'un de bien, alors écoutant les conseils avisés de mon fils, j'avais commencé à lui écrire. Et ça, jusqu'à ce qu'elle me propose de nous rencontrer autour d'un dîné. J'avais d'abord pensé à refusé, n'étant pas prête à une confrontation directe, mais c'était sans compter sur mes deux entremetteurs qui m'avaient promit mille et une torture si je disais non. Et donc, me voilà ce soir dans une robe de grand couturier, comptant les minutes qui me rapproche inexorablement d'une nouvelle déception. Car oui, c'était cela qui m'effrayais, j'avais peur d'être déçu, d'idéaliser la personne que j'allais rencontrer, pour me rendre compte une fois de plus que tout mes espoirs étaient faux. Je n'en avais pas faire part à Tink ni à mon fils de mes doutes, je préférais qu'ils croient que c'était de l'ennuie et de l'indifférence, car je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. Après avoir mis ma robe et mes talons haut, je retournais dans ma chambre, attendant le verdict de mon amie.

— Regina, tu es superbe !

— Tu es sure ? Ça ne fait pas un peu trop ?

— Non, tu rigoles ? C'est parfait, elle ne va pas décoller de ton décolleté.

— Je devrais peut-être me changer.

— Non, pas question, tu la garde, si tu continue, tu seras en retard. Allé viens je vais te coiffer et te maquiller.

C'est ainsi qu'une demi-heure plus tard, je descendais les escaliers de mon manoir, pour rejoindre mon fils que j'avais laissé devant un dessin animé. Le taxi n'allai pas tarder, mais je voulais quand même embrasser mon garçon et éventuellement lui donner mes dernières recommandations.

— Henri ? Je vais bientôt y aller.

— Waouh ! Maman t'es trop belle ! Me dit-il.

— Merci mon chéri.

J'embrassais mon fils sur le front et me baissais à sa hauteur, du moins autant que ma robe me le permettait.

— Sois bien sage avec tata, d'accord ? Et pas de sucrerie, et je compte sur toi pour surveillé tata, qu'elle ne fasse pas de bêtise.

— Promit maman, rigola mon garçon.

— Si tu veux que je reste tu me le dis, et j'annule mon rendez-vous, lui dis-je avec l'espoir qu'il me dise oui.

— Bien essayé Majesté, mais il n'en est pas question, n'est-ce pas Henri ? Lui dit Tink derrière moi.

— Tout à fait d'accord tata Tink, lui répondit Henri un sourire éblouissant sur le visage. Dieu que j'aimais mon fils, il était la prunelle de mes yeux.

— Il fallait bien que j'essaye, me défendis-je.

— Allé, ton taxi vient d'arriver. Passe une excellente soirée, et je te préviens, je ne veux pas te voir débarquer avant au moins deux heures du matin, me dit Tink en me poussant vers la porte.

J'embrassais une dernière fois mon fils avant de m'introduire dans le taxi, à qui je donnait l'adresse du restaurant, avant de leur faire un signe de la main pour leur dire au revoir. Dix minutes plus tard, je payais le chauffeur et me retrouvais devant la devanture d'un restaurant gastronomique où m'avait donné rendez-vous Emma Swan. Je me dirigeais vers l'accueil tout en parcourant le restaurant du regard pour trouver celle avec qui j'allais dîner.

— Bonsoir, me dit l'hôtesse.

— Bonsoir.

— Vous avez réservé ?

— Oui, j'ai rendez vous, la table est au nom d'Emma Swan.

— Elle est déjà arrivée, je vais demander à un serveur de vous conduire à sa table.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle fit appel à un des nombreux serveurs du restaurant qui m'intima de le suivre, non sans au préalable regarder dans mon décolleté.

— Mes yeux sont plus hauts, lui dis-je agacé.

— Veuillez m'excuser, je vous conduis tout de suite, me dit-il honteux.

Slalomant à travers les autres tables, il me montra celle qui m'intéressais, où une magnifique blonde était plongé dans ces pensées. Aucun doute, c'était bien elle. Je congédiais le serveur sans même un regard vers lui, trop occupé à regarder celle avec qui j'allai passer la soirée. Je m'approchais doucement, elle n'avait toujours pas remarqué ma présence. Arrivé à côté d'elle, je posais une main sur son épaule tout en prononçant son nom. Et quand elle levant les yeux vers moi, mon cœur rata un battement. Je n'avais jamais vu des yeux aussi magnifiques. Finalement Tink avait bien fait d'insister, je sentais que j'allai passer une très belle soirée.

* * *

et voilà, j'espère vraiment que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, je vous retrouve prochainement pour le premier chapitre.

*monozygotes : comme on dit jumeaux monozygotes ou vrai jumeaux, Cette situation survient lorsqu'un ovule est fécondé par un spermatozoïde, et que la cellule œuf qui en découle se sépare en deux, formant ainsi deux embryons qui ont le même patrimoine génétique.


	2. Chapter 2

salut tout le monde ! oui je sais, entre mon premier chapitre et celui-ci, il y a une sacrée marge, mais comme je l'ai dit je n'ai plus le temps comme avant d'écrire tout les deux jours, donc je ne peux pas dire quand je poste. cela dit, voici la suite ! bonne lecture !

* * *

Pov Emma.

Au bout de plusieurs secondes de contemplation, je fini par proposer à ma compagne de soirée de s'installer. J'avais eu l'impression d'avoir vu de l'intérêt et du désir dans son regard, mais je pouvais me tromper, en générale, c'est ma sœur qui suscite ce genre de sentiments, pas moi. Et pourtant étant jumelles, on devrait être sur un pied d'égalité, mais non, elle a ce je ne sais quoi qui attire les femmes dans ces filés, tandis que je suis quasiment invisible quand Ava et moi nous nous retrouvons dans la même pièce. S'en est presque vexant. Mais ce soir, c'est moi que l'on regarde avec intérêt, et je dois l'avouer ce n'est pas déplaisant. Regina s'installe en face de moi, et un serveur vient nous donner les cartes pour passer commande. Je suis véritablement nerveuse et j'ai peur que si j'ouvre la bouche, mon débit de parole ne la fasse fuir tellement je suis maladroite.

— Alors, comme ça vous êtes policière ? Me demanda la déesse en face de moi.

— Oui, je suis flic à la criminel, mais je suis aussi rattaché à la brigade des mineurs, lui répondis-je. Au moins un sujet que je maîtrise parfaitement, en tout cas assez pour être sure de ne pas bégayer.

— Ça doit être passionnant, me dit-elle.

— Oui, j'adore mon métier, et vous, que faites vous dans la vie ?

— Oh et bien pour l'instant je me consacre à mon fils, me dit-elle nerveusement.

Elle me regarde avec appréhension. Malgré le fait que je n'ai fait que survolé les mails entre ma sœur et elle, je suis presque sûr qu'elle n'y a jamais mentionné un enfant. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées me souvenant du moment où j'avais lus les mails, c'était la veille du rendez-vous, je revenais d'une intervention et j'étais claqué.

 _La veille au soir._

 _Je rentrais chez moi après avoir mis sous les verrous un petit dealer qui nous avait prit un temps fou à retrouver. J_ _'étais fatigué et passablement énervé, la seule chose que je désirai, c'était de me poser sur mon canapé et de manger une pizza avec une bonne bière. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de ma sœur, qui s'était invité chez moi comme à son habitude._

— _Salut belle blonde !_

— _Ava ? Qu_ _'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

— _Quoi ? Tu n_ _'es pas contente de voir ta sœur préféré ?_

— _Je suis fatigué, alors dis moi ce que tu veux._

— _Je ne peux pas tout simplement venir te voir ? Se vexa-t-elle. Je la regardais avec suspicion, on ne me la fait pas à moi._

— _D_ _'accord, il y a cette fille avec qui j'ai rendez-vous demain soir…_

— _Je t_ _'arrête tout de suite, c'est non._

— _Allé Emma juste pour cette fois, c_ _'est vraiment important, je devais y aller, mais mon rédac chef veut que je couvre un gala de charité, sinon je ne te le demanderai pas._

— _Tu n_ _'as qu'à reporter ton rencard._

— _Je l_ _'aurais fait, mais je l'ai rencontré sur un site de rencontre, et je n'ai pas ces coordonnées, qui plus est, ça sera la première fois qu'on se rencontre._

— _Ava, je n_ _'ai pas envie de me faire passer pour toi le temps d'une soirée, pour que tu puisses t'envoyer en l'air juste après, lui dis-je exaspéré, je sentais le mal de tête monter et je voulais juste me poser._

 _Un silence s_ _'installa et ma sœur semblait très nerveuse, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas, je sentais qu'elle ne me disait pas tout._

— _Ava ? Accouche, je veux savoir ce que tu me cache._

— _Ben tu n_ _'auras pas besoin de te faire passer pour moi, vu que…_

— _Vu que quoi ?_

— _Vu que je me suis fait passer pour toi pour lui parler._

— _Tu as quoi ? Je commençais à m'_ _énerver._

— _Te fâche pas, mais cette fille est particulière, et je ne savais pas si on c_ _'était déjà rencontré, alors je lui ai dit que j'étais flic et d'autres trucs, me dit Ava honteuse._

— _Je veux voir._

— _Tu veux voir quoi ?_

— _Tous les messages que vous vous êtes envoyés, montre les moi._

 _Elle sortit son PC de son sac, et pendant plus d_ _'une heure je regardais les échanges qu'elle avait eus avec cette fameuse EvilQueen. Malgré le peu d'information que j'avais de cette femme, elle me semblait très instruite et particulièrement intéressante, c'est pourquoi après de nombreuses suppliques venant de ma sœur, je fini par accepter de la rencontrer à sa place, à condition que se soit elle qui paye le restaurant._

Revenant au moment présent, je constatais que cela faisait plusieurs minutes que je ne disais rien. Elle prit mon silence pour du mécontentement.

— Je sais que j'aurai dû vous en parler, mais j'ai du mal à faire confiance et comme je ne savais pas si vous étiez réel ou non, j'ai préféré taire cette partie de ma vie, pour protéger mon fils, tente-t-elle de se justifier.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, que vous aillez un enfant ne change rien pour moi, au contraire, j'adore les gosses, tentais-je de la rassurer.

Elle me sourit de soulagement, je la comprenais un peu, étant flic, j'avais déjà enquêté sur des affaires où des jeunes enfants se faisaient alpaguer par des pervers à travers un écran, et je pouvais tout à fait comprendre qu'une mère veuille protéger son enfant. Je lui souriais en retour et continuais :

— Alors, parlez-moi de lui.

— Que voulez-vous savoir Miss Swan ? Me demanda-telle amusé par mon excitation.

— Eh bien comment il s'appel, quel âge a-t-il ? Est-ce qu'il aime les jeux vidéo, tout ce que vous voulez.

— Il s'appel Henri, il a eu 10 ans la semaine dernière et oui il adore les jeux vidéo, surtout les RPG. D'ailleurs il a eu le dernier Zelda pour son anniversaire.

— D'accord j'achète, lui dis-je.

— Quoi donc Miss Swan ?

— J'accepte de vous épouser si votre fils me laisse jouer à Zelda, lui répondis-je très sérieusement.

Ce qui me valu le plus beau rire que je n'ai jamais entendu. Si mes blagues me permettaient de voir ce magnifique spectacle, alors j'allais passer la soirée à la faire rire, foi d'Emma Swan. Toute la soirée je fus sous le charme, Regina était comme je me l'étais imaginé en lisant les messages, très intéressante. Elle reflétait une certaine éducation sans pour autant être pédante, ce qui me rassura, j'avais déjà eu à faire à des gens de la haute société et on m'avait toujours prise pour une moins que rien. Mais pas elle. Je sentais malgré un fort caractère,- surtout quand un serveur était venu nous apporter notre commande et qui avait lorgné dans son décolleté, elle l'avait rembarré royalement- qu'elle avait cette fragilité qui me faisait fondre. Oui j'étais sous le charme de Regina Mills, pas seulement parce qu'elle était magnifique, mais son humour, sa prestance et sa façon de parler de son fils me faisait craquer. Et plus la soirée passait, plus je culpabilisais. Parce qu'à l'origine, ce n'était pas moi qui devait me retrouver en face d'elle, ce n'était pas moi qui avait parlé avec elle par messages, c'était Ava. Même si celle-ci c'était permise d'utiliser ma vie pour la draguer, je me sentais coupable de participer à cette mascarade. Regina ne méritait pas ça. Elle était beaucoup trop bien pour qu'on se serve d'elle comme d'un objet sexuel, elle était beaucoup trop bien pour ma sœur. Alors je décidais de protégé Regina contre ma sœur. Parce qu'il n'était pas question qu'elle la fasse souffrir. Forte de cette conviction, je fini par la raccompagner chez elle, tel un chevalier servant, je la quittais après lui avoir déposé un baisé sur sa joue, et je rentrais chez moi. Tout le long du trajet qui me ramenait vers mon modeste deux pièces, je pensais à un moyen de dire à ma sœur que c'était peine perdue avec l'Evil Queen.

Pov Regina.

J'avais passé une magnifique soirée avec Emma. J'avais déjà été sous son charme quand on communiquait par écran interposé, mais là, j'avais la confirmation qu'elle était telle que je l'avais espéré, bien plus encore. Je rentrais chez moi, après lui avoir dit bonne nuit, elle n'avait pas cherché à prendre un dernier verre et m'avait quitté en déposant un baisé sur ma joue, j'avais été ravie de constater qu'elle ne cherchait pas à me brusquer comme d'autres l'avaient fait avant elle. Passé le pas de ma porte, je m'adossais contre elle, repensant à cet agréable moment. Je restais plusieurs minutes ainsi, jusqu'à ce que Tink me sorte de mes songes.

— Je suppose que tu as passé une bonne soirée, vu qu'il est plus de deux heures du matin et que je t'ai vu rougir quand cette magnifique blonde t'a embrassée.

— Elle ne m'a pas embrassée, et puis je ne rougis jamais.

— Mais oui, mais oui. Bon, raconte, je veux tout savoir, m'intima-t-elle.

— Pas ce soir, je suis fatigué. Sinon comment ça c'est passé avec Henri ?

— Oh, magnifiquement bien, on a commandé des pizzas, acheté de la bière, invité des prostituées, et quand on a épuisé nos réserves, je l'ai emmené faire la tournée des bars de biker, me dit-elle d'une traite.

Ce qui lui valu un regard noir de ma part.

— Il ma juste explosé à Mario Kart et il s'est ensuite endormi comme une souche sur le Seigneur des anneaux. Bon je vais y aller, je te laisse te reposer.

— Non il est tard, prend la chambre d'ami, lui dis-je en montant les escaliers. Bonne nuit Tink.

— Bonne nuit, Majesté, me répondit-elle en faisant la révérence.

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant tant d'infantilité, j'adore mon amie, mais parfois elle a le caractère d'un enfant de cinq ans.

Le lendemain, je me réveillais encore plus épuisé que si je n'avais pas dormis. Il faut dire aussi que j'avais eu beaucoup de mal à m'endormir, repensant sans cesse à Emma et à notre soirée, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la revoir. Malgré mon envie de rester sous la couette, je me levais pour préparer le petit déjeuné de mon fils qui avait école aujourd'hui, et pas question qu'il manque un seul jour. J'étais devant les fourneaux quand Tink vint me rejoindre encore endormi.

– B'jour, me dit-elle tout en se servant un café.

Connaissant mon amie, je savais qu'il ne fallait pas lui adresser la parole avant qu'elle ai bu son café, mais c'était sans compter sur sa curiosité maladive, et avant même qu'elle ai bu sa première gorgé, elle me regarda avec intérêt. Faisant semblant de ne pas l'avoir remarqué, je continuais la préparation de la pâte à pancakes que mon fils aime tant.

— Ne crois pas que j'ai oublié que tu me dois une superbe histoire remplie de corps emmêlés, luisant de sueur et de sécré….

— Stop ! Je la stoppais avant qu'elle ne dise des bêtises plus grosses qu'elle.

— Reginaaaaaa !

— Bon d'accord que veux-tu savoir ?

— Absolument tout !

— Bien, j'ai passé une très agréable soirée en compagnie d'une femme charmante, drôle et particulièrement séduisante et sexy.

— Rien que ça ? Bouda-t-elle.

— Nous avons parlé de beaucoup de choses, de son travail, et d'Henri principalement.

— Tu lui as déjà parlé de lui ? S'étonna mon amie.

— Je lui ai dit que j'avais un fils que j'aimais et qui me comblais au-delà de tout.

— Et pour le reste, tu lui as dit ?

— Je… non, je veux attendre de la connaître un peu mieux, ce n'est pas un sujet que l'on aborde au premier rendez-vous.

— Tu as raison, et comment elle a réagis quand tu lui as dit que t'avais un enfant ?

— Plutôt bien, elle m'a dit qu'elle était prête à m'épouser si Henri la laissait jouer à Zelda.

— Voilà la femme parfaite alors, s'amusa-t-elle.

Nous continuâmes à parler, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure d'aller réveiller mon fils afin de l'amener à l'école. Arrivé prêt du lit de mon garçon, je le réveillais tout doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer. C'était toujours très délicat le réveil avec lui, il pouvait aussi bien être comme d'habitude, me faire un câlin et on prenait le petit déjeuné dans la joie et la bonne humeur, mais parfois il se réveillait et se retrouvait de ce monde qu'il avait imaginé et là, les choses devenaient très compliqués. C'est pourquoi j'avais ce petit rituel avec lui, pour qu'il me reconnaisse comme étant sa mère et non pas un personnage de fiction qu'il avait imaginé et dont-il avait peur. Heureusement, aujourd'hui était un bon jour, et c'est dans mes bras, malgré ces 10 ans, que j'installais Henri devant une bonne assiette remplie de pancakes aux pommes et une tasse de chocolat chaud à la cannelle. Je regardais mon petit prince manger avec appétit, c'était toujours un spectacle qui me remplissais de bonheur, voir mon fils heureux, c'était tout ce qui comptait à mes yeux. Et puis je mis à pensé à Emma, j'avais vraiment très envie de la revoir, et de partager quelque chose avec elle, mais comment lui dire que mon petit garçon souffre de schizophrénie.

* * *

et voilà ! j'espère que la suite vous à plu et qu'elle à répondu à certaine de vos question. je vous dis ( pas ) à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre.


	3. Chapter 3

bonjour tout le monde, me revoilà avec le troisième chapitre. je sais que ça fait beaucoup de temps entre le chapitre deux et celui là mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps et c'est très difficile de poster en temps et en heure. en revanche,je tiens à remercier les personnes qui me laisse des reviews et celles et ceux qui me rajoute à leur favoris, et les follows également. j'espère que la suite vous plaira toujours autant.

* * *

Pov Emma

— Swan ! Dans mon bureau, m'ordonna mon chef.

J'étais à peine installé, que déjà je sentais monter le mal de tête. Je rejoignis mon chef comme demandé, il avait l'air passablement énervé. J'allai sans doute me faire engueuler. Le rouge aux joues il attaqua :

— Qu'est-ce qui vous a prit Swan ?

Je fit mon innocente ne comprenant pas de quoi il retournait, mais ça ne marche pas avec lui, il n'est pas dupe et se met encore plus en rogne.

— Arrêtez de faire celle qui ne comprend pas, vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler. Le suspect que vous avez interpellé hier menace de porter plainte contre vous pour coup et blessure.

— Quoi ? Mais je ne l'ai pas frappé, chef il ment.

— Je sais très bien Swan, mais c'est Gold son avocat, et des témoins affirmes vous avoir vu le plaquer de façon brutal.

— Comment un petit dealer de seconde zone peut se payer les services d'un avocat à 500 $ de l'heure ?

— Là n'est pas le problème, si jamais les affaires internes s'en mêle, je ne donne pas cher de votre peau.

— C'est pas juste, c'est lui qui s'est enfui en nous voyant débarquer, quand je l'ai rattrapé, il a essayé de résister, et je n'ai pas eu le choix que de le plaquer, mais jamais je n'ai été violente avec lui, j'ai suivi la procédure à la lettre, il ne peut rien contre moi.

— Ce n'est pas à moi que vous devez dire ça, je vous connais bien Swan, vous êtes un bon flic, sans doute le meilleur de la brigade et je serais toujours là pour vous épauler. J'ai servis au côté de votre père pendant 15 ans, il était mon meilleur ami. Et je lui ai promit de toujours veiller sur vous et Ava, alors quoi qu'il arrive, vous pouvez compter sur moi, me dit-il d'un regard bienveillant.

— Merci chef !

Je retenais mes larmes, c'était toujours un sujet douloureux pour moi. Alors que l'on été âgée d'à peine 6 ans, mes parents sont morts tragiquement dans un accident de voiture. S'en est suivie les foyers, les familles d'accueils, les vols à l'étalage, les bagarres et j'en passe. Jusqu'à ce qu'Ava se fasse adopter, me laissant derrière elle. Je suis resté un an de plus qu'elle à l'orphelinat avant que ma mère adoptive Ingrid ne me prenne sous son aile. C'est grâce à elle et à sa douceur que j'ai pus remonter la pente, j'ai d'abord suivie un cursus en psychologie, et puis finalement je suis rentré à l'école de police.

Et me voilà aujourd'hui, menacé de suspension à cause d'un minable et de son avocat véreux. Je retournais à mon poste et commençais à taper mon rapport, mais le cœur ni était pas. Puis je me mis à penser à Regina, en à peine une soirée, elle a réussi à me charmer comme personne. Cette femme est incroyable, passionnée, douce mais autoritaire et d'une beauté à couper le souffle.

Hier soir ou plutôt ce matin en rentrant chez moi, j'étais sur un petit nuage, mais je suis vite redescendu sur terre en me rappelant comment j'avais rencontré cette créature divine. Je savais très bien qu'Ava allait me questionner sur la soirée, et que rien ne lui échappe. Mais je ne suis pas née de la dernière pluie, et au lieu de trouver un mensonge trop compliqué, le mieux ce sont les mises en scène. Et qui de plus doué qu'un flic pour ça.

Alors le reste de la nuit, je mis tout en place, j'allai faire croire à ma sœur qu'Evil Queen était aussi affreuse que dans le dessin animé Disney après sa transformation et que j'avais écourté la soirée prétextant une urgence au commissariat. Et qu'ensuite, je suis rentré faire une soirée pizza, bière et jeux vidéo. Après avoir repêché les cadavres de bière et boîte à pizza de ma poubelle, que malheureusement j'avais déjà descendu dans le conteneur à ordures (qu'Est-ce que je ne ferai pas pour ma Gina) je passais le reste de ma nuit à jouer changeant l'heure de ma console au cas où ! Pour les autres détails, j'improviserai.

Enfin voilà, non pas que je suis une parano, mais je connais bien ma sœur à qui les incohérences n'échappe pas. Et donc, je préfère passer pour une barjo que de risquer de perdre Regina. Et pour ce qui est du compte qu'elle a utilisé pour lui parler, j'ai déjà piraté son mot de passe et effacé les donnés. J'espère juste qu'elle n'aura pas l'envie de la contacter quand même. Tout est près, il me faut juste être convaincante.

Plongé dans mes pensées, je ne fis pas attention à Scarlet qui se donne toujours un malin plaisir à terroriser la bleusaille, sauf qu'aujourd'hui c'est moi son souffre douleur.

— Alors Swan on rêvasse ? Me dit-elle en me plantant une monstrueuse tape dans le dos qui évidement me fait sursauter et me fait renverser le chocolat chaud sur mon clavier d'ordi.

— Putain Ruby !

— Attention Swan, tu sais très bien que je déteste quand tu m'appel comme ça.

Bien sure que je le sais, c'est bien pour ça que je continue à l'appeler ainsi, sinon ça ne serai pas drôle.

— T'es une vraie brute ma parole, mais d'où elle te vient cette force, t'es pas humaine c'est ça ?

— Exactement, je suis une louve. Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

— Dis plutôt que je devrais t'arrêter pour prise de stupéfiant, je lui rétorque.

— Ah ah très drôle. Dis moi Swan, c'est bien toi que j'ai vu hier soir en compagnie d'une sublime créature ? Ou c'est ta délinquante de sœur ?

— Tu m'as vu ? Je blêmis. Surtout ne dis rien à Ava d'accord ?

— Pourquoi est-ce que j'irai côtoyer cette pimbêche ?

— C'est pas faut. N'empêche ne dis rien surtout.

— D'accord, mais ne me dis pas que c'est encore un plan foireux concocté par ta sœur pour s'envoyer en l'air au frais de la princesse.

— Eh ben, pas tout à fait.

— Emma, t'avais promis que tu te ferai plus avoir.

— C'est le cas, je n'ai pas l'intention de la laisser jouer avec les sentiments de Regina.

— Regina hein ? Et tu compte faire quoi, te faire passer pour Ava ?

— Pas la peine, elle s'est fait passer pour moi pour lui parler.

— Sérieux ? Elle est vraiment pas nette cette fille.

Si Scarlet déteste autant ma sœur, c'est parce qu'à une époque, elles sont sortie ensemble pendant deux jours, jusqu'à ce qu'Ava ne la largue en prétextant une envie de liberté. Scarlett à eu le cœur brisé, faut dire qu'elle était raide dingue amoureuse d'elle depuis des années. Et maintenant, dès qu'elles se croisent, c'est une guerre ouverte. Je me suis retrouvé à plusieurs reprises à devoir les séparer.

— Et donc, du coup tu t'es encore coltiné un rencard, mais cette fois-ci avec une déesse et tu vas te la garder rien que pour toi, c'est ça ?

— C'est pas ce que tu crois, je n'ai pas l'intention de lui faire du mal, elle est incroyable, tu sais ? J'ai jamais connus ça.

— Elle est mordu notre petite Emmy, c'est trop mignon, se moque Scarlet.

— Arrête un peu, et va bosser feignasse.

Scarlet rejoint son bureau en face du miens et commence à travailler, du moins elle fait semblant de travailler, jusqu'à ce que Killian Jones alias le branleur selon Scarlet ne vienne encore une fois se prendre une veste.

— Alors Swan j'ai appris que t'avais des problèmes pour gérer ta colère, tu sais je connais un bon moyen pour te défouler si tu veux, me dit-il en se penchant à mon oreille.

— Dégage ton haleine fétide de mon visage Jones. Tu sais bien que t'a aucune chance avec moi.

— T'es dure là, qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que accepte une petite danse avec moi ?

— Apprend déjà à utiliser une brosse à dent et du savon et je suis sure que tu auras une chance avec les chiens du quartier.

— Ah Ah Ah ! Tu sais j'adore qu'on me résiste, ça me donne plus envie de jouer encore.

— JONES ! La seule chose que vous aurait de la part de Swan c'est une plainte pour harcèlement sexuelle. Ce n'est pas une boîte de nuit ici, allez draguer ailleurs.

— Oui chef !

Je souris devant l'air penaud qu'il fait de s'être fait prendre par le chef, cette journée commence plutôt bien.

Pov Regina

Mon portable en main, je faisais les cent pas dans mon salon depuis une bonne demi-heure. C'est-à-dire depuis que ma chère amie Tink m'avait rejoint après le coup de fil que je lui avait passé lui demandant expressément de venir aider une pauvre amie en détresse.

— Regina assied toi, tu me donne le tournis, me fit-elle l'air exaspéré.

— Deux jours, ça fait deux jours et je n'ai aucune nouvelle.

— Si c'est le cas pourquoi tu ne l'appel pas toi ?

— Ce n'est pas à moi de le faire, je lui réponds d'un air sévère.

— Ben voyons ! Excusez moi Majesté, il est vrai que nous petite gens nous devons nous plier aux règles de ça magnificence et devons embrasser le sol que vous foulez de votre sculptural silhouette, me dit-elle avec une révérence exagéré.

— Arrête ça tu veux ! Je ne suis pas comme ça.

— T'as essayé d'aller voir sur son profil ? Peut-être que ça marcherai mieux non ?

— Elle l'a supprimé.

— T'es sure ? Parce que je te connais toi et la technologie, ça fait deux.

— Dis tout de suite que je suis stupide !

— Je n'oserai jamais contrarier sa Majesté, me dit-elle d'un air choqué.

— Je t'en prie, tu me donne mal à la tête.

— Et toi tu m'as donné la nausée à faire les cent pas, on est quitte à présent.

— Si ça se trouve je ne lui plais pas et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'appel pas.

— Dis pas de bêtise plus grosse que toi, si elle n'appel pas c'est peut-être qu'elle n'ose pas et qu'elle attend que tu le fasses.

— Ou qu'elle ne veut plus me revoir, tout simplement.

— Elle a peut-être beaucoup de travail, c'est tout, tu m'as dis qu'elle était flic, c'est bien ça ?

— Au mon Dieu, si ça se trouve elle s'est fait tirer dessus, et je suis là à me plaindre alors qu'elle peut être gravement blessée sur un lit d'hôpital.

Je sens la panique monter d'un cran, le problème avec moi, c'est que quand je commence à me faire des films, ça peut aller très loin.

— Te prend pas la tête Regina, si c'était le cas, ils en auraient parlé aux infos, et ça ne l'est pas, alors te bile pas.

— Alors elle n'a aucune excuse, elle aurait dû appeler.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe maman? me demande mon fils, qui vient de descendre les escaliers en courant.

— Henri je t'ai déjà demandé de ne pas courir dans les escaliers, c'est dangereux tu pourrais tomber et te blesser.

— Oui maman.

— T'as mère se fait des films pas possible parce qu'Emma ne l'a toujours pas rappelé.

— Pourquoi tu l'appel pas toi ? Me demande-t-il.

— C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit, mais tu connais ta mère, Tink prend mon fils à partie.

— Arrêtez de vous liguer contre moi vous deux, lui dis-je d'un regard noir.

Je ne suis pas très convaincante, parce que les deux se regardent avant d'éclater de rire. Malgré le fait que je sois énervé, je ne peux que sourire fasse à la joie de vivre de mon fils, chaque jour, depuis le jour où j'ai tenue mon petit garçon dans mes bras, je remercie le ciel de l'avoir fait entré dans ma vie. Mais un doute me prend soudain, Emma étant Flic, elle a très bien pu faire des recherche sur moi, ce n'est pas très compliqué d'obtenir des informations sur moi et ma famille, d'autant plus qu'un jour un journaliste avait évoqué la maladie d'Henri, est-ce qu'elle serait au courant ? C'est pour ça qu'elle ne m'appel pas ?

Voyant mon air contrarié, Tink demande à Henri de nous laisser discuter de chose d'adulte de plus de 18 ans, ce qui fait grimacer mon fils de dégoût, et vaut à ma meilleur amie le plus noir des regards de ma part.

— Je me demande si c'est une bonne chose de te laisser t'occuper de mon fils quand je ne suis pas là, je n'ose même pas imaginer le genre de chose que tu lui apprends.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, Majesté, ses chastes oreilles n'ont rien entendus de trop perturbant.

— Ce n'est pas ça qui va me rassurer.

— Bon tu vas accoucher ?

— De quoi tu parles ?

— Je parle de la tête de déterré que tu as fais avant que je n'envoie ton précieux petit prince au dortoir.

— Ce n'est rien, juste un doute.

— Vas-y, je sais que tu meures d'envie de me raconter, allé, raconte à tata Tink tes petits malheurs de bourgeoise.

— Des fois je me demande comment j'arrive à te supporter plus de cinq minutes d'affilé.

— Arrête de dire ça, je sais parfaitement que tu m'adores, tu t'ennuierai trop sans moi, alors maintenant ne me fais pas poiroter, tu sais que je ne suis pas patiente.

— Tu es surtout affligeante. Bon puisque tu insiste, je me suis demandé si elle savait pour Henri et que c'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle ne m'appelait pas.

— Ecoute Regina, si c'est cette raison qui pousse ton Emma à ne pas te donner de nouvelles, alors elle ne te mérite pas, et elle ne mérite pas de faire partie de la vie d'Henri. Et si c'est le cas, bon débarras.

— Merci Tink, je ne sais pas ce qu…. Je ne pus finir ma phrase, que mon portable se mit à sonner. C'est elle, je dis paniqué.

— Ben décroche, m'ordonne mon amie.

— Allo ? Je réponds au combiné, en essayant d'être la plus naturel possible.

— Bonjour Regina, c'est Emma Swan à l'appareil.

* * *

et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop frustré ? promis le prochain sera un peu plus rapide à venir. n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonsoir tout le monde, je sais que ça fait très très longtemps, mais me revoilà avec le chapitre 4, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Une pour deux

Chapitre 4

Pov Emma

Cela faisait trois plombs que je faisais les cent pas devant Scarlett qui n'en pouvait plus de me voir hésiter. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée, j'avais composé le numéro de Regina une bonne vingtaine de fois, sans pour autant appuyer sur la touche appel. Me débinant sans arrêt, trouvant des escuses pour ne pas le faire, alors que j'avais qu'une envie c'était d'entendre sa magnifique voix. Mais elle devait sans doute m'en vouloir, cela faisait deux jours que nous avions dîné, et je ne l'avais toujours pas appelée.

\- Bon sang, tu va appuyer sur cette putain de touche Swan ou je le fais? S'exaspèrait Scarlett.

\- C'est bon, je vais le faire, pas la peine de t'ennerver. Lui dis-je tout en recomposant le numéro que je connaissais par cœur.

Et je m'arrêtais encore une fois, n'ayant pas préparé ce que j'allais lui dire, mais c'était sans compter sur le regard noir que me jetait ma plus vieille amie.

\- Je ne suis pas très sûr que ce soit vraiment une bonne idée, je voudrais pas tout gâcher à cause de ma maladresse verbale, essayais-je de me justifier.

Une espèce de grognement presque animal sortie de sa bouche, comme un avertissement, qui me conseillait vivement de ne pas continuer sur ce terrain sous peine de punition. Parfois je me demandais si elle n'était pas réellement un loup.

\- Tu fais flipper parfois, tu le sais ça ? Lui dis-je pour changer de sujet et gagner un peu de temps.

\- Je vais finir par te bouffer.

N'ayant plus aucune raison valable, mais surtout ayant peur des représailles, je recomposais le numéro de ma future femme, sous l'œil scrutateur de ma tortionnaire de collègue et cette fois-ci je ne me dégonflais pas. J'attendais que Regina décroche, comptant les tonalités, alors que mon palpitant était proche de l'overdose d'adrénaline, et que mon débardeur était bon pour un essorage. Les secondes passaient et je me demandais si elle allait répondre ou si j'allais devoir écumer les bars pour consoler mon petit cœur meurtri. Ce n'est seulement qu'après avoir prié tout les dieux de la picole, de m'avoir agenouillé devant ma figurine d'Erza Scarlett, et croisé tout les doigts que je pouvais, que la sublime voix de ma déesse immaculée ce fit entendre.

\- Allô ?

\- Bonjours Regina c'est Emma Swan à l'appareil, lui dis-je d'une traite.

Pov Régina

\- Miss Swan ?

\- Euh oui c'est moi, me répondit-elle.

\- je l'avais déjà deviné, lui dis-je amusé de la savoir aussi nerveuse que moi.

Tink me faisait des signes de la main pour que je regarde dans sa direction. Elle avait écrit quelque chose sur une feuille que j'avais du mal à déchiffrer, son écriture étant plus affreuse que celle d'une mouche ayant la tremblotte. Je plissais les yeux pour lire, n'écoutant plus du tout de ce que me disais Emma.

" pourquoi elle n'a pas appelé ?" je pus lire sur la feuille, que je pris des mains de mon amie et où j'écrivis à mon tour. N'étant plus du tout concerné par la discussion que j'avais avec Emma, je l'entendit m'appeler.

\- Je vous dérange peut-être, je vais vous laisser alors, dit-elle avec beaucoup de tristesse dans la voix

Ce qui me ramena dans la conversation.

\- Non Miss Swan, ne raccrochez pas, s'il vous plait. Je suis désolé mon amie Tink me posais une question, et je n'étais plus du tout concentré, lui dis-je.

\- Vous connaissez la fée Clochette ? Me demanda-t-elle.

\- Croyez moi Miss Swan, elle n'a qu'un seul point en commun avec la vrai, sa couleur de peau quand elle s'ennerve, riais-je.

D'ailleurs elle devenait cramoisie justement à cet instant, lui ayant rendu sa feuille, où j'avais seulement réécrits sa phrase mais sans les fautes. Je lui fis un grand sourire avant de m'enfuir vers la cuisine.

Pov Emma

\- D'accord, vous êtes sûr que je ne vous dérange pas ? Je lui redemande quand même au cas où.

\- je vous assure, je suis très heureuse que vous appeliez, je me suis demandé si je ne vous avais pas fait fuir.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi dites vous ça ?

\- Et bien comme vous ne m'aviez pas donné de nouvelle depuis notre dîné, je me suis demandé si c'était parce que j'ai un enfant et que je ne vous en ai pas parlé pendant nos discussion.

\- Non, je vous Assure, votre fils n'y est absolument pour rien.

\- Très bien ! Je vous crois. Alors Miss Swan, que puis-je faire pour votre plaisir ?

Je déglutis à ces mots, car il y avait beaucoup de choses qui me venait en tête, et pas forcément des choses très catholique. " ce n'est pas du tout le moment de phantasmer Swan". Assise sur le canapé, Scarlett se foutait de ma gueule en me voyant devenir rouge comme une pivoine et se mit à faire des gestes obscènes rien que pour me déstabiliser encore plus. Je m'enfuis de la pièce et allai l'isoler dans les chiottes, n'ayant pas un très grand appartement.

Pov Regina

Je me doutais que ma dernière phrase avait quelque peu fait courcicuiter le cerveau de ma flic bien aimée, mais c'était fait exprès, une petite vengeance personnelle.

\- Miss Swan ? Vous allez bien ? Lui demandais-je quand même.

\- Oh euh oui désolé, vous disiez ?

\- Je voulais savoir ce que je pouvais faire pour vous.

\- Et bien il fait très beau aujourd'hui, alors je voulais vous proposer de faire une promenade avec moi, Henri est invité, s'empressa-t-elle de rajouter.

\- C'est une très bonne idée, mais n'est-ce pas un peu tôt pour vous présenter mon fils ?

\- Ce n'est pas du tout... Enfin je voulais dire que si vous aviez... Enfin non je ne voulais pas...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant ce babillage digne d'un enfant se faisant prendre la main dans le sac de bonbons.

\- Miss Swan, je plaisantais ! Je suis sûr qu'Henri serait ravi de venir prendre une glace dans le parc, dis-je alors que celui-ci venait justement de rentrer dans la cuisine.

Il me fit le plus beau des sourire avant de sauter en l'air, de crier de joie et de partir en courant dans le salon où se trouvait encore Tink, qui j'en suis sûr était encore en train de bouder. Non pas que j'interdisais à mon fils de manger des glaces, mais on le faisait plutôt rarement, préférant que mon enfant est une bonne hygiène de vie. Alors quand l'occasion se présentait, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de montrer sa jubilation.

\- Est-ce que c'était vrotre fils que j'ai entendus ?

\- Effectivement c'était bien lui.

\- Dois-je en conclure que c'est parce qu'il est heureux de me rencontrer qu'il est comme ça ?

\- Je dirais plutôt que c'est grâce à la glace qu'il va manger qu'il est euphorique, la taquinais-je.

\- C'est pas drôle, bouda-t-elle.

\- Oh ! Miss Swan, voyons je vous taquine, vais-je devoir m'occuper de deux enfants aujourd'hui ?

\- Puisque c'est comme ça, moi aussi je veux une glace.

\- Très bien, vous aurai le droit d'en avoir une aussi mais seulement si vous êtes sage.

\- Oh ouais ! Promis ! Bon je passe vous prendre dans une petite heure ? Me demande-t-elle.

\- Vous êtes sûr d'avoir l'âge de conduire ?

\- Je suis même une pilote de course ! Se vanta-t-elle.

\- D'accord ! Alors, dans une heure. Ne soyez pas en retard, lui dis-je sévèrement.

\- Comptez sur moi, à tout à l'heure, me dit-elle avant de raccrocher.

Pov Emma

J'avais à peine raccroché que je sautais partout comme une folle. J'allais enfin revoir celle qui avait réussi l'exploit de faire battre mon cœur en un seul regard. En revenant dans le salon, je continuais de sourire comme une débile, provoquant l'hilarité de mon amie.

\- Tu as l'air d'une folle avec ton sourire niai.

\- Je m'en fiche totalement, je vais voir Regina dans une heure, alors rien ni personne ne pourra m'empêcher de sourire comme ça.

\- Mouais ! L'amour te rend vraiment neuneu.

Je lui tirais la langue en réponse, puis je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour me changer. Et alors que je changais de haut, Scarlett entra dans la chambre.

\- Wouah ! Swan t'es bien foutu, finalement c'est de toi que j'aurai dû tomber amoureuse, au lieu de ta pétasse de sœur.

\- Trop tard ! Mon cœur est déjà prit.

\- Quel dommage, en même temps, on peut toujours s'arranger avec ta nouvelle chérie, un plan à trois ne me gênerais pas moi.

\- Ruby ! Je te préviens tout de suite, elle est à moi et à personne d'autre.

\- Je ne te savais pas autant possessive, tu vas marquer ton territoire aussi ? Recommence à m'appeler Ruby et je te roule une galoche.

\- T'es pas possible, je ne sais pas comment je fais pour arriver à te supporter, je mérite une médaille.

\- Te plains pas Swan, je sais que tu m'adore, sans moi tu serais perdue.

\- Ouais c'est ça, bon tu sors de ma chambre que je puisse me changer ?

\- Tu peux le faire devant moi, ça ne me dérange pas ! Me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Je lui sors mon plus terrifiant regard noir et lui balance mon t-shirt avant de la mette dehors. Qu'elle chieuse cette fille c'est dingue. Mais elle a raison sur un point, je serais vraiment perdue sans elle.

Pov Regina

À peine raccroché, je priais Henri d'aller se changer et de se faire tout beau.

\- C'est pas moi qui veux la séduire maman ! Me rétorqua mon garnement de fils.

\- File sale chenapan, lui dis-je sous le rire de mon petit prince.

Tink qui avait écouté la conversation prit Henry par les épaules et le dirigea vers les escalier.

\- Fais ce que te dis ta reine mère sinon gare aux donjons. Et puis je ne suis pas sûr que tu es envie d'entendre ce que l'on va se dire. Lui dit-elle, lui provoquant un air de dégoût.

\- Je n'ai aucune envie de savoir, je veux pas être traumatisé à vie.

\- Bon sang Tink évite se genre d'allusion devant mon fils, s'il te plait !

\- Oh ! Ça va, fais pas ta prude, je n'ai rien dis de choquant. Ces chastes oreilles ne vont pas saigner pour si peu.

\- Mais les miennes sûrement !

\- Ah ah ! Bon allé viens, on va te choisir une tenue qui ne laissera que peu de place à l'imagination de ta précieuse Emma.

\- On va seulement manger une glace, alors je vais éviter de m'habiller pour un gala.

\- Une glace hein ? Vous y allez fort pour des préliminaires !

\- Je te signale qu'il y aura Henri, et que je n'ai pas l'intention de faire quoi que ce soit devant lui.

\- T'es pas drôle, j'espère vraiment que ton Emma va réussir à enlever le balai que t'as dans le cul, parce qu'il est profondément enfui, ce sont sans doute des fouilles archéologiques qu'elle va devoir entreprendre.

\- Mon dieu, mais qu'ais je bien pus faire dans mes anciennes vie pour mériter ça ? Me lamentais-je.

\- Sûrement trop de folie de ton corp, c'est pour ça que t'es comme ça aujourd'hui, fallait bien rééquilibrer la balance.

\- Bon, si tu le permets j'aimerai pouvoir me changer.

\- Mais faites donc votre Majesté, me fit-elle en se prosternant.

\- Bon sang t'es pas sortable.

\- Je voulais essayer un nouveau truc mais je me suis sans douter pété le dos.

\- Bien fait pour toi, ça t'apprendra de te foutre de moi constamment, lui dis-je tout en choisissant une tenue convenable pour une promenade dans le parc.

Après mettre habillé d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt simple, j'attendis mon fils dans le vestibule vérifiant mon maquillage pour la cinquième fois. Et quand il descendit, je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire face à la tenue qu'il avait mise. Et la façon dont-il avait plaqué ces cheveux avec du gèle. On aurait dit un premier de la classe.

\- Et bien mon fils, je te trouve très élégant, lui dis-je affectueusement.

\- Je veux faire bonne impression, pour que tu sois fière de moi. Me dit-il avec un sourire radieux.

\- Sache mon chéri que je suis toujours fière de toi, lui dis-je tout en lui embrassant le frond.

On attendis que quelques minutes avant qu'Emma n'arrive dans une affreuse voiture jaune, et je me suis demandé si elle comptait réellement nous faire monter dedans. Mais mes pensées furent couper par le magnifique sourire de cette dernière et de sa tenue vestimentaire. On été loin de la somptueuse robe rouge de la dernière fois, mais je la trouvais plus belle encore, et je pense sans me tromper qu'elle pensait la même chose que moi sur ma tenue, vu le regard qu'elle me lançait. Je sentais que j'allais passer un agréable moment.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vu a plus, n'hésitez pas a laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir. A la prochaine pour le chapitre 5


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tout le monde voici le chapitre 5 de cette fic, en espérant qu'il vous plaira. Je remercie toutes celles et ceux qui ont mit ma fic en follow et favorites et les nombreuses reviews ! Merci a swanreginaaddict, whyamishy, MissHarpie, AlineGranger, JUJUDEMARS, Evilguerriere06, guest 1, j'ai fais pire qu'Emma j'ai mis un an ! Hehe ! Et comme tu vois guest 2 je n'ai pas mis 8 mois pour poster le chap 5, mauvaise langue. Et PinGuouine merci pour ton commentaire qui m'a fait plaisir. Et oui c'est vrai j'ai une vie derrière la fiction, merci d'être compréhensive. Enfin voilà je ne vous embête pas plus. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5

Pov Emma

Dans ma petite coccinelle jaune, j'approchais de la magnifique demeure de ma bien aimée, l'estomac en vrac. Dans ce quartier où le loyer égalait ce que je gagne en un an, ma voiture faisait vraiment tâche. Mais malgré les regards des habitants, je n'avais qu'un objectif, arriver sans encombre. Et c'est plusieurs minutes plus tard que je me garais devant la maison où m'attendaient Regina et son fils. À peine sortis de la voiture je la voyait me déshabiller du regard, ce qui me faisait plaisir. Je ne me gênais pas non plus pour l'admirer, sans remarquer que son fils nous observait et que par la fenêtre une blonde prenait des photos.

\- Bonjour Miss Swan, me dit la plus belle femme de cette galaxie.

\- Bbb bonjour Regina ! Bégayais-je.

\- Bonjour, moi c'est Henry, se présenta le gamin en me tendant la main.

\- Salut Henry, moi c'est Emma, me présentais-je à mon tour, lui rendant sa poignée de main.

\- Euh oui voici Henry, mon fils, parla à son tour Regina.

\- Elle le sait maman, je viens de lui dire, se moqua le petit.

\- ET MOI C'EST TINK POUR LES INTIMES, cria une voix derrière Regina.

\- On y va ? S'empressa de répondre ma divinité mal à l'aise.

\- D'accord, allons-y. Lui dis-je tout en lui ouvrant la porte de ma voiture, qui avait choisi ce jour pour se coincer.

\- Jolie voiture Miss Swan.

\- Merci, c'est une voiture de collection ! Me vantais-je.

\- Je n'en doute pas une seconde.

\- Dites, on peut y aller ? Je suis trop jeune pour vous voir flirter !

\- HENRY ! Cria Regina les joues rouges

\- Euh on y va, leur dis-je ne sachant plus où me mettre.

M'engageant dans la circulation, je commençais à me détendre un peu. Je n'osais cependant rien dire, de peur que le gamin ne prenne ça pour une technique de drague. Mais c'est finalement Regina qui entama la conversation.

\- Alors dites-moi Miss Swan, où nous emmenez nous comme ça ?

\- On va déjà chercher les glaces et ensuite on ira au parc ! Je connais un super endroit où on vend les meilleurs glaces du monde.

\- Trop cool ! Dis le gamin.

Une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, je me garais en face du magasin de glace que tenait Ingrid ma mère adoptive. Priant pour que celle-ci ne fasse pas de gaffe devant l'élue de mon cœur. Mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Scarlett qui me souriait d'un air sadique.

\- Salut Swan !

\- Rubis ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Paniquais-je.

\- Rubis est venue pour me rendre une petite visite et à acceptée de m'aider en me voyant toute seule à gérer le magasin, dit Ingrid venant me faire un câlin.

\- Et la vendeuse euh Alice elle est où ?

\- J'ai dû m'en séparer, au fait je suis Ingrid la mère d'Emma, vient-elle se présenter à Regina et Henry.

\- Enchanté je m'appel Regina et voici mon fils Henry.

\- Bonjour jeune homme, dis moi tu aime les glaces ?

\- J'adore ça ! Lui sourit-il.

Pendant que ma mère s'occupait de tout le monde, je prenais Scarlett à part.

\- Bon sang Rubis tu pouvais pas choisir un autre jour que celui là pour venir dire bonjour à ma mère ?

\- Je savais que tu l'emmenerai ici, me sourit-elle sadiquement. Dis donc elle est vachement canon ta Regina.

\- Par pitié, je t'en supplie, ne me fous pas la honte devant elle !

\- Qu'est-ce que j'aurai en échange de ma coopération ?

\- Je corrigerai les fautes d'orthographe sur tes rapports ?

\- Marché conclu !

Pour la cinquième fois aujourd'hui, je priais tous les dieux pour ne pas à avoir à me cacher dans un trou. Alors que Scarlett allait à la rencontre de ma (je l'espère) future famille, moi je regardais tout ce petit monde qui constituait les personnes que j'aimais le plus. Ma mère, ma meilleure amie, et celle qui avait ravie mon cœur.

Pov Regina

Je voyais Emma parler avec cette femme qui je l'espérais n'était qu'une amie et non une potentielle rivale. Ma jalousie commençait à revenir et c'était une très mauvaise chose, non pas pour moi, mais pour cette brune aux mèches rouge, si elle s'avisait de s'approcher un peu trop près de ma flic adorée.

\- Ne vous en faîtes pas pour Rubis, c'est la meilleure amie d'Emma et sa collègue, me dit Ingrid. Il n'y a absolument rien entre elles, se sont plus des sœurs qui se disputes très souvent !

\- Oh ! Je n'ai rien dis !

\- Emma n'a d'yeux que pour vous.

A ce stade de la conversation, je commençais à rougir d'embarras, ne voulant pas du tout avoir à me justifier devant ma potentielle future belle mère. Mais c'était sans compter sur son sourire bienveillant. Je me posais tout de même une question. Cette femme devait avoir quoi une quarantaine d'années ? Comment pouvait-elle être la mère d'Emma ?

\- Je me demandais..., commençais-je.

\- Vous voulez savoir comment j'ai pus avoir Emma aussi jeune ? Me demande-t-elle amusée.

\- Comment vous...? Enfin je ne veux pas paraître indiscrète, c'est juste que...

Est-ce bien moi qui bégaye comme ça ? Ressaisie-toi Regina elle ne va pas t'avaler toute crue.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, en fait je l'ai adoptée quand elle avait 12 ans. Je ne préfère pas vous en dire trop, j'estime que c'est à elle de vous parler de son passé.

\- Je comprends ! Vous avez raison ! Bon alors quelle parfum nous proposez vous ? Essaye-je de changer de sujet

\- Eh bien je créer mes propres sorbets aux fruits si vous voulez ! Quel est votre fruit préféré ?

\- Maman adore les pommes, surtout les pommes rouges, intervint mon fils.

\- Alors vous devez goûter celle-ci, me dit-elle en me tendant une cuillère.

Je ne suis en général pas friande de sucré, mis à part mes chaussons aux pommes, mais je dois avouer que je suis plus que surprise de ce goût si naturel. Son sorbet est délicieux et je dois admettre que je n'ai jamais goûté quelque chose d'aussi bon.

\- C'est vraiment très bon, lui dis-je finissant ma cuillère.

\- Vous voulez connaître mon secret ? Beaucoup de patience et d'amour.

Cette femme m'avait l'air très douce, et je dois avouer que j'étais vraiment heureuse qu'Emma me l'ai présenté, malgré les circonstances de sa filiation avec elle, j'espérais qu'un jour, peut-être pas aujourd'hui, ni demain, mais qu'elle se confie à moi sur son passé. Mais avant toute chose, je savais que je devais à tout prix lui parler de la maladie d'Henry. Sinon je savais que je ne pourrais pas être à l'aise avec elle. J'avais déjà fait fuir d'autres femmes à cause de mon silence, ne pensant pas une seule seconde que cela aurait une quelconque importance pour elles, et c'est aussi pour cette raison que j'avais beaucoup d'appréhensions. J'espérais juste qu'elle ne m'en tienne pas rigueur, même si je me doutais qu'elle serait compréhensive. J'étais plongé dans mes pensées quand Emma et son amie vinrent nous rejoindre pour commander nos glaces. Mon fils avait déjà la sienne dans les mains et en la voyant, je me demandais comment il arriverait à la manger entièrement. Levant un sourcil en guise d'interrogation, mon petit prince eu quand même la décence d'avoir l'air coupable.

\- Je mangerai tout promis ! Me dit-il avec son air innocent qui me faisait toujours craquer.

\- Henry tu es encore plus gourmand que moi, lui dit Emma.

\- Ne la croyez pas, commença Ingrid, alors qu'elle avait 14 ans, je l'ai trouvé dans la réserve avec au moins cinq pots de Rocky Road vide à côté d'elle.

\- Mais elles allaient se perdre à cause de la panne d'électricité, se justifia Emma.

Je la voyais bouder comme une enfant et je ne pus m'empêcher de la trouver adorable.

\- Voyez vous ça, Miss Swan ? gourmande? Je ne l'aurai jamais deviné, me moquais-je.

\- Le pire c'est quand elle mange un hamburger, une vraie ogresse, rajouta son amie.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi Rubis ?

\- Swan fais gaffe, ou je révèle tout tes secrets à cette charmante demoiselle, menaça son amie.

Ingrid avait raison sur ce coup là, elles avaient l'air aussi complices que deux sœurs.

\- J'ai hâte, Miss Rubis.

\- En fait moi c'est Scarlett, mais certaines personnes ont tendance à l'oublier !

\- D'accord, je m'en souviendrai.

\- Bon si on y allait? Proposa Emma.

\- Oui, combien vous dois-je pour les glaces ? Demandais-je à la mère d'Emma.

\- Absolument rien, me répondit-elle.

\- Eh ! Si quelqu'un doit payer c'est moi ! S'insurgea Emma.

\- La seule chose que je vous demande, c'est de prendre soin de ma fille.

\- C'est promis !

\- Et toi Emma ! Si jamais tu laisse cette charmante personne partir, je te prive de glace jusqu'à la fin de ta vie, menaça-t-elle Emma un air faussement sévère sur la visage.

\- Promis maman.

Après un dernier au revoir, nous partîmes du magasin, et nous allâmes au parc à pied.

Pov Ingrid

Je voyais ma fille chérie un sourire aux lèvres, sûrement dû à la présence de cette magnifique brune. J'étais tellement heureuse pour elle.

\- C'est la bonne je pense ! Me dit Ruby.

\- Je l'espère, lui répondis-je.

\- Bon, ais-je droit à une glace moi aussi ?

\- Seulement si tu répond à une question. Es-tu vraiment venue me dire bonjour ou tu voulais seulement espionner la nouvelle amie d'Emma ?

\- Les deux en fait ! Je veux juste m'assurer que tout va bien.

Je ne lui répondais pas, mais je lui en étais reconnaissante de s'occuper autant de ma fille et d'être malgré leurs chamailleries, la personne sur qui compter. Maintenant la seule chose qu'on devait faire, c'était attendre et voir ce qu'il se passerait. En espérant que la maladresse légendaire de ma fille ne soit pas un obstacle. Mais non je ne suis pas médisante !

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre plutôt calme je vous l'accorde ! À la prochaine pour le chapitre 6.


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde voici le chapitre 6 ! Merci à tous ceux et celles qui me laisses de reviews ainsi que les follows et les favoris, et également merci aux lecteurs et lectrices anonymes. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6

Pov Emma

Nos glaces en main, nous nous approchions de notre destination. Je sentais le regard de Regina sur moi, et j'étais très contente d'avoir de quoi me rafraîchir, parce que ben j'en avais bien besoin. Arrivé au parc, nous nous installions sur un un banc, en face du lac, Henri juste entre nous. Le petit avait presque fini sa glace, alors que Regina prenait son temps pour savourer la sienne. Quant à la mienne, elle dégoulinait sur mon jeans, étant trop occupé à admirer la femme parfaite à côté de moi.

\- Miss Swan ? M'interpella-t-elle depuis apparemment deux bonnes minutes.

\- Euh ! Oui ?

\- Votre glace fond sur vous !

\- Oh merde ! M'écriais-je.

\- Votre langage Miss Swan, il y a un enfant ici, me dit-elle sévèrement.

\- Pardon, zut alors j'ai plein de Rocky Road sur moi, dis-je dans une tentative de me rattraper.

Alors qu'Henri était mort de rire à côté de moi, Regina elle se contenait pour ne pas partir dans un fou rire, en me donnant de quoi m'essuyer. Mais au lieux d'enlever la crème glacé, je l'étalais encore plus, accentuant le fou rire du gamin.

\- Henri ça suffit, ce n'est pas gentil de se moquer de la maladresse des autres !

Mais je voyais bien qu'elle disait ça juste pour la forme, son sourire en coin ne trompait personne.

\- Je sais, je suis une vrai catastrophe ambulante.

\- Moi je trouve votre maladresse plutôt rafraîchissante, me dit-elle.

\- Et moi je la trouve hilarante, se moqua le petit.

\- Henri ! S'exaspèra sa mère.

\- Ne vous en faite pas, j'ai l'habitude ! Et puis il faut bien que vous sachiez à l'avance à quoi vous en tenir, et oui, j'ai deux mains et deux pieds gauche.

\- Chacun ces défauts ! Me rassura-t-elle.

\- C'est vrai maman à raison, d'ailleurs, elle ronfle, me dit le gamin un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Henri ! C'est totalement faux, ne le croyez pas !

\- Vraiment ? Demandais-je à Henri en confirmation.

\- Oui, me sourit-il. Et des fois elle parle pendant son sommeil.

\- Henri ! Rougit-elle pleine de honte.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, tentais-je de la rassurer, moi j'ai le sommeil profond, donc ça ne me dérange absolument pas !

Soudain je m'arrêtais totalement de parler et de bouger. Percutant sur le lapsus que je venais de faire, en espérant que l'un ou l'autre ne m'en tienne pas rigueur. Mais vu leur regard, je n'allais pas échapper à leur moqueries.

\- Miss Swan ? Vraiment ? Vous êtes bien présomptueuse, nous n'avons même pas encore échangé notre premier baisé.

Je rougis instantanément sous les rires du gamin, qui rajouta :

\- Et puis je n'ai pas encore donné mon accord, il te faut mon aval pour sortir avec ma mère.

Je blêmis tout à coup devant le sérieux du petit, qui fini par éclater de rire devant ma tête déconfite.

\- C'est tellement facile, de te faire marcher !

\- Ah ah ! Très drôle vraiment, c'était hilarant, me vexais-je .

En réalité, j'adorerais leur façon de me taquiner et j'espérais vraiment que ça ne s'arrête jamais. Au bout d'un moment, alors que nous avions tous fini notre glace, moi avec un peu plus de mal, Henri demanda à sa mère s'il pouvait allé voir les cygnes.

\- D'accord mais tu reste là où je peux te voir.

\- Oui maman.

\- Et tu ne t'approche pas trop près de l'eau, tu pourrais tomber.

\- Promis.

\- Et tu ne jette rien dans l'eau, tu pourrais te faire gronder.

À ce stade je voyais le petit perdre patience.

\- Maman, je sais tout ça, tu me le dis à chaque fois qu'on va au parc, s'exaspèra Henri.

\- Désolé mon chéri, c'est bon tu peux y aller.

\- Merci, lui dit-il en courant jusqu'au lac.

\- Et ne cours pas, tu pourrais...

\- Tomber, oui je sais.

Cet échange m'avais bien fait rire, je trouvais cet amour protecteur vraiment touchant, et mon envie de faire partie de cette famille était plus forte encore. Je savais qu'on n'avais même pas passer le stade du baisé, mais même sans ça, je me sentais à ma place. Et pourtant, nous n'avions passé qu'une soirée ensemble. Malgré ça, j'avais l'impression de les connaître depuis toujours. Et alors qu'Henri jouait à côté du lac, je sentis tout à coup Regina se tendre à mes côtés, un air préoccupé sur le visage.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui, je suis sûr que ça va aller. Votre fils est intelligent, et puis je suis là au cas où, tentais-je de la rassurer.

\- Oui je sais c'est stupide, mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, Henri est mon univers, si je le perdait je ne pourrais jamais m'en remettre, alors je deviens surprotectrice. Vous devez me trouver bien bête.

\- Non, c'est le contraire, je vous trouve formidable.

\- Merci Miss Swan. Mais j'ai bien peur de ne pas mériter ce compliment.

Je la voyais se tendre encore plus et un mauvais pressentiment monta de mon ventre à mon cœur. Pourquoi me disait-elle ça ? Peut-être ne voulait-elle plus me voir, ou je n'étais finalement pas son genre. Au mon dieu ! Et si c'était à cause de mon lapsus de tout à l'heure ou à cause de ma maladresse légendaire ? Pitié faites que ce ne soit pas ça je vous en prie.

\- Il faut que je vous parle de quelque chose, mais j'ai peur que ça vous fasse fuir, dit-elle tout doucement.

\- Laissez moi deviner, vous êtes en réalité un homme, lui dis-je en fronçant des sourcils.

Elle se mit à rire, ce qui détendit l'atmosphère, puis elle commença à parler, son regard fixé sur son fils qui jouait toujours au loin et ne faisant pas du tout attention à notre conversation.

Pov Regina

L'humour un peu douteux d'Emma avait au moins cet avantage, il m'avait fait oublier mon angoisse, alors je commençais à lui raconter ma vie. Je ne pouvais pas la regarder dans les yeux de peur d'y voir des choses que je n'aimerai pas. Alors je commençais par le début, mon mariage avec mon ex femme Katherine et l'adoption d'Henri.

\- Quand j'ai fini mes études de droit, j'ai rencontré Katherine dans un cabinet d'avocat où j'avais postulé. On a tout de suite sympathisé elle et moi, et quelque temps plus tard, elle me demanda en mariage. Au début, j'étais vraiment persuadé qu'elle m'aimait, mais j'ai vite déchanté quand j'ai compris que c'était la fortune qui l'intéressait. Mais je l'aimais, alors j'ai fermé les yeux en me pensant chanceuse d'être avec elle.

\- C'est plutôt elle qui avait la chance d'être avec vous, ne pût-elle s'empêcher de dire.

\- Mais ma mère s'est opposé à notre mariage et ma vite évincé de sa vie, vu que je ne comptais pas y renoncer. D'un certain côté j'étais rassuré. Ma mère n'a jamais été un modèle de maman aimante, alors ne plus faire partie de sa vie ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça. Mais j'avais moi même ce besoin d'être mère, alors on a décidé d'avoir un enfant. Au début nous avons essayé l'insémination, mais il se trouve que je suis stérile, alors on a vite opté pour l'adoption.

\- Pourquoi ce n'est pas Katherine qui à porté l'enfant dans ce cas ?

\- Oh, elle à était très clair là dessus, elle ne les portes pas et ne s'en occupe encore moins. Donc on à adopté Henri, ce jour là fût le plus beau jour de ma vie, le tenir dans mes bras et le voir se coller à moi comme si nous avions toujours connus ça, je n'ai pas de mot pour décrire ce que j'ai ressentis ce jour là.

Je faisais une pause dans mon récit, juste le temps de me souvenir de cette sensation de bien être. Et bizarrement, elle ne m'interrompit pas, sentant sans doute mon besoin de faire une courte pause.

\- Katherine n'a pratiquement jamais porté Henri. Ne s'en est jamais occupé et ne s'est jamais intéressé à lui. Je ne comprenais pas, comment pouvait-on rester indifférent à un être aussi adorable? Mais là encore, je m'en fichais. Notre couple n'étant plus vraiment stable, je savais que s'il y avait un divorce, j'aurais la garde complète de mon fils et c'est tout ce qui comptais à mes yeux. Nous nous disputions de plus en plus souvent, et c'est ça qui a déclenché la première crise d'Henri. Il avait cinq ans, je venais de lui offrir un magnifique livre de contes, et il s'est mit à hurler, nous prenant pour des sorcières qui voulait le tuer. Je n'ai pas compris sur le coup, je pensais qu'il voulait juste s'amuser, mais les crises devenaient régulières, alors un jour je l'ai emmené passer des examens.

Je la sentais à côté de moi et je n'osais toujours pas la regarder, mais elle me prit la main, m'incitant à continuer. Au point où j'en était, je ne pouvais plus faire machine arrière, alors je prenais mon courage à deux mains pour continuer.

\- Le diagnostic du médecin a était très clair, mon fils souffrait de schizophrénie. Les médecins voulaient le faire interner, Katherine aussi d'ailleurs. Mais j'étais contre, il n'était pas question qu'on touche à mon bébé. Nos désaccords, nous conduisaient souvent dans des impasses, elle ne voulait rien lâcher, moi non plus. Et puis un jour, alors que j'étais en réunion, la directrice de l'orphelinat où on a adopté Henri m'a appelé, me demandant si je voulais vraiment leur rendre mon fils. J'étais complètement paniqué, je suis sortie du bureau en courant et j'ai foncé tout droit vers l'orphelinat. Mon petit prince était là à m'attendre en pleurant dans les bras de la directrice, qui m'expliqua alors que Katherine était venue leur rendre Henri en leur disant qu'on ne voulait pas d'un débile.

\- La salope ! S'exclama Emma pleine de colère.

\- Language, lui dis-je sévèrement.

\- Pardon, me répondit-elle toute penaude.

\- J'étais hors de moi. J'ai pris mon fils et je suis partis chez mon père. À défaut d'avoir eu une bonne mère, j'ai au moins eu un père formidable. Nous sommes resté une semaine chez lui, préparant mon futur divorce. Parce qu'il était certain qu'après ça, je n'allais pas rester marié à une femme comme elle. Pendant toute la semaine, elle n'arrêtait pas de m'appeler, me suppliant de revenir, ou me menaçant. Enfin toujours est-il qu'au bout d'une semaine, je suis répartis chez moi et sous les conseils avisés de mon père, j'ai embauché mon amie Tink comme avocate. Mais une surprise de taille m'attendais à la maison. Ma mère était là elle aussi, Katherine l'avait appelé pour qu'elle l'aide à se débarrasser d'Henri selon son terme. À ce stade, j'étais tellement en colère que j'ai commencé à les insulter toutes les deux.

\- Vous dire des gros mots ? Je suis outré, fît-elle un air choqué sur le visage.

\- Le lendemain je lui envoyais les papiers du divorce, mais les choses n'allaient pas être aussi simple, avec l'aide de ma mère, elle avait embauché le meilleur avocat de la ville. Maître Gold.

\- Je le connaît, c'est une véritable ordure ce type.

\- Ce n'est pas peu dire, ils ont essayés de faire appel à la justice pour faire interner Henri.

\- QUOI ? Mais c'est pas possible, quelle bande de...

\- Language, la coupais-je avant qu'elle ne finisse sa phrase. Et vu l'air honteux qu'elle faisait, j'étais persuadé que j'avais bien fait de l'interrompre.

\- Mais heureusement que Tink connaît du beau monde, c'est comme ça que grâce au docteur Harchie Hopper et au témoignage de la directrice de l'orphelinat, j'ai pus empêcher son internement, et récupérer pleinement la garde de mon fils.

\- Ouf, j'ai eu peur qu'elle ai un droit de visite.

\- Elle en a un, mais n'a pas le droit d'être seule avec Henri, mais de toute façon, elle n'a jamais désirée le voir, et c'est pas plus mal. Voilà Miss Swan, vous savez tout ou presque. Mon fils a une maladie qui a fait fuir beaucoup de personnes, alors je trouverai cela normal que vous ne vouliez pas rester vous aussi.

\- Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser partir une femme aussi formidable et magnifique que vous, je vous préviens je peux être une vrai sangsue.

\- Vraiment ? Lui demandais-je soulagé.

\- Vraiment, je suis un vrai pot de colle quand je mis met.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça. Je voulais être sûr que vous avez bien compris la situation.

\- Je l'ai tout à fait comprise, votre fils à une maladie, mais ça ne détermine en rien ce qu'il est. Pour moi il m'a l'air d'être bien plus sain d'esprit que votre ex femme.

Sur ces paroles, je ne pus m'empêcher de verser quelques larmes, car il était rare pour moi de rencontrer une personne qui ne fuit pas à la première occasion. Et c'est tout naturellement que je me penchais vers elle et que je l'embrassait.

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous ai plu. À la prochaine pour le chapitre 7. N'hésitez pas à commenter, une petite review fait toujours plaisir.


End file.
